Omelette
by duneline
Summary: Luz apprend, à ses dépens, que Perconte sait cuisiner...Slash/Yaoi.


« Omelette »

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Hanks, de Spielberg et de Stephen Ambrose.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette histoire.

Je ne prétends pas connaitre et raconter la vie des personnes réelles citées dans la série et toutes situations ne sont que pure fiction.

La fiction se déroule au début de l'épisode 9 : 300 000 soldats allemands se sont rendus et les « screaming eagles » sont entrés en Allemagne.

Pour Glasgow :

Perconte, juché sur un ballot de foin dans une grange, ramassait délicatement des œufs dans le poulaillier d'un fermier allemand. Les poules, effrayées, se débattaient et tentaient de se sauver mais Luz, les attrapant, les empêchait de fuir, facilitant ainsi la collecte d'œufs frais de son camarade.

Soudain, une jeune femme blonde surgit, un panier au bras et sa venue interrompit les deux soldats.

Luz, aussitôt, laissa tomber son casque et tenta un « bonjour, mademoiselle » dans la langue de cette dernière. Mais la jeune femme, apeurée, se sauva de la grange.

« -Laisse-la tranquille, Luz ! Fit Perconte, agacée de l'intérêt de son ami pour la jeune Allemande. Viens m'aider à porter les œufs ! »

Mais Luz, émoustillé par la beauté de la jeune fermière et sa fuite éperdue, la poursuivit au grand damn de Frank.

Frank termina de cueillir les œufs, mis dans son casque, et se dépêcha de rejoindre George, craignant le pire. Il les retrouva à l'étable où la jeune blonde s'était réfugiée et Luz, lui offrant du chocolat et des cigarettes, essayait de l'amadouer et d'obtenir ses faveurs.

Perconte, ennuyé et ayant pitié de la jeune Allemande, intervint :

« -Mais fiche-lui la paix, Luz ! Viens, on doit rentrer ! »

Mais Luz, dont la compagnie féminine lui avait manqué, lui marmonna une phrase guère polie et Perconte, découragé et énervé, s'en alla.

…..

« -Si c'est comme ça ! Ragea Frank, las et irrité. Tu n'auras pas mes œufs ! »

Il enleva, d'une main distraite, les fétus de paille qui s'étaient accrochés à son casque et quitta les abords de la ferme, à grands pas rapides et contrariés. Il se dirigeait vers le sentier qui le ramènerait à sa compagnie et entendant son nom, il se détourna.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses traits au teint mât et ses yeux noirs pétillèrent de malice et d'amusement.

Luz, une main massant une joue rouge et douloureuse, s'empressait de parvenir à sa hauteur.

« -Alors, elle a été gentille, la fraulein ? » S'enquit Frank, railleur.

Luz secoua la tête et pesta :

« -Elle a du répondant ! Arrête de rire, bon sang ! Il faut dire qu'il y avait des raisons pour vouloir fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! »

Une jeep, arrivant à une vitesse folle, et la présence de Nixon, avec son harnais, dans le véhicule, arrachèrent les soldats de leurs préoccupations premières. Nixon ne leur jeta pas un regard. Il paraissait énervé.

Luz et Perconte se regardèrent, étonnés puis ne commentèrent pas l'étrange attitude de leur supérieur.

« -On va se faire une bonne omelette. Fit Luz, avec enthsousiame. Malarkey va nous cuisiner ces œufs comme un chef ! »

Perconte s'immobilisa et foudroyant son ami de ses yeux noirs, s'écria :

« -Je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas ! Tu voulais la fraulein et tu m'as laissé ! Non, tu n'auras pas mes œufs ! »

….

Abasourdi et déconcerté par la fureur de Frank, Luz dévisagea Perconte durant un long moment avant de pouvoir dire :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Frank ? Ce ne sont que des œufs ! »

Perconte, résistant à l'envie de tabasser son ami, attrapa un œuf et le lança sur Luz qui l'esquiva de justesse.

« -Frank ! Fit Luz, prenant cela sur le ton de l'humour et imitant une mère corrigeant son enfant. Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture ! »

Les imitations de Luz faisaient généralement rire et ramenaient la bonne humeur. Mais Perconte vit rouge et balança :

« -Cesse ça tout de suite ! Tu veux les œufs, tu vas les avoir ! Omelette façon Perconte ! »

Il mitrailla Luz d'œufs et celui-ci fut recouvert de la tête au pied de blanc et de jaune gluants.

« -Pour moi, nos nuits dans les trous de souris signifient quelque chose ! Expliqua Frank, en essuyant des larmes de rage. Comment peux-tu draguer et flirter avec une femme devant moi ? »

Luz poussa un soupir, à l'évocation de ces baisers et de ces étreintes volées entre deux bombardements allemands à Bastogne. C'était leur réconfort, une manière bien à eux d'endurer le froid, la privation et la peur de la mort.

….

Perconte, sans attendre de réponse de la part de son compagnon, se décida à continuer sa route. Malgré lui, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et aveuglaient sa vue. Alors, ne désirant pas être le sujet de conversation des autres militaires, Frank s'installa, en tailleur, sur le bord de la route. Attendant que ses sanglots stoppèrent.

Luz, désorienté et perdu, tenta un timide rapprochement, en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Frank. Mais celui-ci, brutalement, rejetta cette main compatissante, en attaquant :

« -Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Laisse-moi ! »

Mais Luz, obstiné, s'agenouilla devant Perconte et chercha son regard.

« -Je croyais que tu avais décidé de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Commença-t-il, maladroitement et contrit. Comme tu n'en parlais plus, je pensais que c'était sans importance. »

Perconte lui envoya un regard noir.

« -J'ai essayé de t'en parler. Signala-t-il,d'un ton cassant. Mais tu m'évitais toujours. Alors, ne mets pas la faute sur moi. »

Luz se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, se rembrunissant sous la culpabilité.

« -Ok. Admit-il, bravement. Si on essayait ensemble, toi et moi ? Mais je ne te garantis pas que ça va être facile. Il faudra être discret, se cacher des autres et sauver les apparences…Je suis prêt à l'assumer mais toi ? »

Frank médita ces mots, gravement. Il finit par sécher ses larmes et honteux de sa faiblesse, il chuchota :

« -Je suis stupide d'avoir pleuré ! C'est nul et c'est « con » ! »

…

L'expression, habituellement joueur et rieur, de Luz s'emplit de tendresse et d'affection quand le jeune homme entendit les qualificatifs peu glorieux de Frank.

George étreignit Perconte contre lui et déclara, gentiment :

« -Si tes larmes sont pour moi, n'en ai jamais honte, Frank ! »

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
